Love Sick
by thesmith2010
Summary: Naruto and Hinata go through the rough times and the good times and everything in between hints or sakusas tenneji inocho temashika but mostly NaruHina rated to for languange and fluff


Love Sick

To anyone else today would be a normal day, but to Naruto Uzumaki it was another day of disappointment,and that night would be another night of no sleep. It all started last summer....... (O and before I forget........all the characters are about 16 – 18 rating my be changed to M but not expected to....O and I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it , and there is only going to be one chapter but it is going to be the whole story)

It was surprisingly cold to be a summers day. Naruto sat in his apartment heating up some instant ramen which he was going to eat for breakfast. Naruto got the strange feeling he was being watched. This wasn't the first time this had happened , but it had become more frequent in the past few days. Naruto swung around just in time to see a purple blur flash past his window. He just shrugged it off whatever it was it didn't seem to be a threat. Moments later his microwave alarm went off signaling that his ramen was done. He ate his ramen faster than usually not paying attention to the burns on his tongue he received. He walked into his bedroom and picked up his headband of his nightstand. While tying his headband on he happened to look at the picture of his original squad. He sighed and said. Someday Sasuke I will bring you back I swear on it...

When he arrived at the the training field it was midday. He was surprised to see Hinata Hyuga there. Hiya Hinata!!! He called. Hinata froze. She turned around slowly with a familiar red tinge to her face. H..h..hi Naruto She called back. For some strange reason Naruto suddenly realized how beautiful Hinata was. Naruto started to blush as he thought about the subject further. Damn he thought All that time with Jiraiya must have done something to his mind. The perv. Hinata was starting to get worried because Naruto hadn't moved for about 30 seconds , and his face had turned red. N..N..Naruto are you alright. Hinata had asked timidly. Naruto shoke his head furiously shaking himself back down to Earth. Yea Hinata sorry I just sort of spaced out.......So Hinata what are you doing here? He asked. Oh, she said. Well I was suppose to be training with Neji b..but he got called out to an urgent mission in the village hidden sand village. Well you can train with me then :-), Naruto said encouragingly. Hinata's face turned a bright crimson. Ummmm sure, she said. She laughed nervously. Naruto got a fox like grin on his face. Shadow clone jutsu! He yelled. There was a loud poofing sound and then there were 5 Narutos standing in a line. Are you ready Hinata? He didn't wait for her to answer and all the Narutos charged her. 4 of them stopped but one of them jumped at her. Without thinking she swung her fist and the clone disappeared with a loud POOF! She silently thanked luck that it was not the real Naruto. Three more came rushing at her. She pulled three kunai knives out of her pocket, and whipped them at the Narutos. Two of them dodged them but the last one was hit. It disappeared with a loud POOF! Without stopping to think she jumped and punched 1 of the other 2 in the head. It disappeared with a loud POOF! Just like the other 2. The one that was left she kicked, and it disappeared with a loud POOF! She didn't notice the real Naruto soaring above her silently. You let your guard down Hinata!, Naruto yelled. She spun around just in time to have Naruto fall on top of her.

Hinata wished she could of blacked out right then but for some strange reason she didn't faint. Here face turned a deep scarlet. She didn't notice, but Naruto's face was almost the same color as hers. He slowly moved his face toward hers. His lips touched hers, and it felt as if a thousand butterflies were fluttering rapidly in his stomach. To her great luck Hinata didn't pass out, that was the moment Naruto realized he was strangely and irrelevantly in love with her.

That was last summer, and Hinata was called out on a mission in the hidden water fall village the next day. When she arrived back at the village a few days later Naruto had been called out on a mission. He was gone for weeks. Hinata talked about him all the while he was gone. She told Neji about what happened. Neji told Ten-Ten who told Sakura who told Sasuke who told Kiba who told Shino who told Hanabi who told Hiashi. Hiashi wasn't pleased at all.....Well actually his fury burned with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns. He forbid Hinata from every seeing Naruto again.

That was last summer. Naruto found this out from Kiba. He knew that Hiashi already thought of him as street trash, and he didn't want to upset one of the head clans of the hidden leaf. So this is where we started. Naruto sad, depressed, and heart broken.

Naruto was walking to Ichiraku Ramen when he ran into Neji. "Hey Naruto whats up?" Neji called. "Nothing much Neji" Seeing Neji's pale white eyes reminded him of the beautiful Hyuga heiress he loved. "So Naruto I know it must be hard on you not being able to see Hinata" Neji said apathetically. "No duh you baka" Naruto sighed. "Well how about this....Look I know you love her and she loves u back so I'll do you a solid and find a way for you to date her, but if it backfires and you break her heart I will beat you to a bloody pulp" Neji said with a strange smile on his face. Naruto was sitting silently staring off into space. "Neji..." he said. "I owe u big time"

***Hinata's POV***

Neji what are you doing smiling at me so strange? "Ohhh nothing........." Neji what aren't u telling me? "Don't get so annoyed your gonna love me for this" Well if you don't tell me I can't love you for it. "Ohh well......I JUST FOUND A WAY FOR YOU TO DATE NARUTO!!!!!!!" Thats when Hinata blacked out.

***Naruto's POV***

Crap...I need to get ready......this is my first date with Hinata in over a year and I have nothing to wear!!!! Naruto tugged at his hair. Quickly he made 5 clones and sent them to fancy clothes stores all around Konoha. About 10 minutes later they were all back in different clothes. The first one was dressed in all black and had a black bandanna and chains. …..........Way to goth bikerish for me.....The second one was wearing a rainbow Tye dye and circle glasses with torn jeans............Way to hippie for my likings. The third one was wearing a speedo. Oh hell no Naruto said aloud. The fourth one was wearing a Tuxedo. Hmm....a little to fancy for me. The final shadow clone was wearing orange jeans, and a orange and black shirt that buttoned up the front. Perfect! Naruto cried.

***Normal POV***

Neji had arranged for Naruto and Hinata to meet atop the Hokage monument at 6:00. Naruto arrive at 5:45 and every second seemed like an hour. At 6:01 Naruto started to freak out. Thats when Hinata showed up. For a moment they just stared at each other. Then Hinata ran into Naruto's open arms. There was no other place she would rather be then there. Naruto softly lifted up her chin so she was looking at him. "Welcome back" he said, and he kissed her. It was a long drawn out passionate kiss that lasted just long enough. That was the beginning of many dates.

***Day of the Pool Party***

Today was a special day. It was Naruto and Hinata's 3rd week together, and it was also the day of the annual Pool Party at the Haruno house. The party was from noon till dawn. Naruto had of course been invited and so had Hinata. Everyone had started packing that morning, and the guests started arriving at was called the annual pool party because most of the time was spent in the pool, but it was basically just a time for friends to get together and have a good time. It was also a great place for couples to "hang out" , and have some " alone time" (not like that you pervs -.-) When everyone was there they all went to separate rooms to change into there swimsuits. Conveniently Naruto and Hinata had to share a room because of lack of space. It was akward for them stripping in front of each other. Everyone just giggled when the walked back to the pool with red faces. Sasuke silently walked behind Naruto and threw him into the pool. "Hahaha! Dobe how could you not see that coming!" Saskue almost screamed. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leg halfway through his fall and pulled him in with him. "Nice try emo bastard!" Naruto laughed, and Sasuke went and hid in the emo corner of the pool (lmfao). Everybody else entered the pool and Naruto secretively (I don't think thats a word, but I needed it) swam under water. Hinata was surprised when she couldn't find Naruto in the pool. Then she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her from under water. Naruto whispered in her ear. "Hey babe did you miss me?"Hinata's face turned a dark crimson. "I miss you if your gone for a second Naruto.........."She whispered back. Naruto and Hinata didn't mind the stares they got from Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Temari , Ten-ten and Neji. Sakura hit a button on a remote she had by the pool, and all the lights dimmed. A slow song started to play. Naruto grabbed Hinata around the waist, and whispered in her ear. May I have this dance. Of course you may. She said back. So the Naruto paired up with Hinata, Ino with Choji, Sakura with Sasuke, Neji with Ten-Ten, and Shikamaru with Temari. The song continued for a long time, and ended with a bunch of couples holding each other tight. All of the couples retired to there rooms for some "hanging out, and alone time" (once again not like that you pervs -.-)

***In the Bedroom! Very Fluffy!***

Naruto picked up Hinata by her waist and carried her to the room that they were sharing. (I AM NO LONGER PUTTING THESE "------" AROUND TALKING AND YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO GUESS WHOS TALKING SINCE ITS ONLY NARUTO AND HINATA) Hinata I love you so much. I love you more that you can imagine Naruto. I always dreamed of being with you Naruto for as long as I can remember. Naruto then picked up Hinata and carried her to the bed. He sat her down on it then sat down with her. He lent over her so that she was laying down. May I? He asked. Hinata just smiled and nodded her head. Naruto lent down and kissed her passionately. He licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth. Naruto, and Hinata's tongues wrapped around each other over and over. Naruto pulled away panting. Hinata............... He knelt down on one knee. Will you marry me? Hinata had tears welling up in her eyes. She threw herself at Naruto and cried into his shoulder. Y..yes Naruto, and she continued sobbing.

***Time skip 8 years***

Naruto walked in the door of his house that he had lived in for the past 8 years. Hinata I'm home! He called out. I'm in the front room dear. She called back. Naruto walked in the front room to find his wife sitting in a chair looking out the window watching a small 8 year old with blond hair and pail eyes throwing kunai knives at a post outside. Naruto smiled. He's getting better. Soon he will be graduating and becoming a Ninja, and he will fall in love with the girl that he loves. Naruto walked over to his wife for 8 year. Happy Anniversary, and he kissed her.

**The End**


End file.
